


Lost in his Eyes

by AesteneJaye_1225



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Human trafficking mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AesteneJaye_1225/pseuds/AesteneJaye_1225
Summary: You're a busy person that uses the club to escape stress from work. Until you crossed ways with the people who works underground. It'll be fine.... Right?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Lost in his Eyes

You’re a very busy woman, chilling in the club after work or at weekends to relieve stress. These past days are fucking you up and you thought a fun place at night would be a good escape route from the world you were sick of living. It was Friday night one time, you were still in your office uniform, your boss yelled at you because of a little mistake, and it annoyed you that much that after work, you immediately went to the nightclub. Drinking some gin labelled The Bar, the green grape flavored one. The alcohol is a little affecting you that night, so you’re not even sure if someone at the VIP lounge upstairs was looking at you through the glass and stared at you for a long time. A mercury eyes were glowing and overpowering the lights coming at the dance floor. It looks deadly yet majestic…

It’s been weeks when that incident happened, but you didn’t took it that serious, and you kept going at the club as well. Your friends joked about you hitting a jackpot if you caught an eye of a mafia leader or something. You mostly ignored them and continued doing your job at the office at those days.

It was a Saturday night, yesterday wasn’t so bad, but you still felt like going at the club, instead of staying at home, you’ve done that for a very, very long time now. You tried something new, and you enjoyed it.

You were wearing a V-neck long-sleeved crop top, and some checkered pencil skirt, you got comfortable with pencil skirts because of work but you still more likely prefer slacks. Hair waved beautifully, though your hair is more likely to be tied up at work, because of your moody boss that you badly want to stab in the neck one day. 

You entered the nightclub, and went to your preferred place once again, the seat next to the wall, at the counter. That one bartender knew your face well and gave the drink you kept ordering, he smiled a little and you nodded in response. You suddenly glanced at your left and looked at the drinking area close at the wall, a large man in a stylish suit sitting comfortably at the huge sofa, his men around him, and some waitresses clinging. 

“Please don’t stare at them too much, miss...” “Huh?” You looked back at the blue haired bartender wiping some glasses. “They are from the underground. I’d prefer not to mess with them. They already noticed you when you entered, it might not end so well…” You were mesmerized by the young bartender’s way of projecting his opinion, so you obeyed. But your eyes just can’t avoid glancing at them because of curiosity, your eyes are curious at the large suitcases at their table, and the loud laughing of the man in the middle, its annoying.

“Excuse me ma’am….” Your whole body flinched when you heard a voice behind you, and you felt that they were about to touch your shoulders so you immediately turned around. “What is it?” You rotated your chair to face them, and the two men coughed when they were staring too much and realized someone was actually observing them. You looked up and your heart slightly went beating fast... Is that the same person staring at you last week? But this time, the eyes weren’t that visible. 

“Boss requests you to come with us, ma’am...” 

You felt your blood went cold. You eyed the bartender and he nodded in response. You chatted a lot with him, those past weeks, and he knew some stuffs about you. The company you work at, and your full name. He’s nice enough to be trusted if ever you went missing or got into trouble.

You sighed and stood up, followed the two men. You don’t actually give up in these situations, you actually defend yourself and ask even more questions. But they asked formally and peacefully. 

What could go wrong?

But you were confused.

They didn’t walk towards the large man’s table, instead, they opened the door close to the staff room, and it was the path towards the VIP longue upstairs…

“Wait... Are we really going in the VIP lounge?” “Yes ma’am…”

“Boss has been eyeing you for a while now...”

…

All those time, you thought the large man in the stylish suit was the one that called you. But you were dumbfounded when you reached the lounge, you saw a man sitting in a large crimson sofa. Hair beautifully colored in red, the same mercury eyes glowing in the dim room. You stopped a gasp escaping your mouth.

“Please dear, have a seat.” You felt your body startled when you heard his voice, your heart kept racing, but still, you followed his request.

As you approached him, you got a clear look of his whole feature. A fine young man wearing a white long sleeve inside, chest harness, and a dark red suit and slacks. His long sleeve was slightly opened, he looks very attractive...

“Are you perhaps the one that requested me here?” You took a long time to talk, finding the right words. He chuckled for a little and leaned at the sofa, observing you. You never felt that nervous and… Aroused?

“This is my first time seeing you this close…” He paused from observing you and looked straight in your eyes. “But I think I can get even closer….”

Your face went red and covered your face with your hand as if you were about to sneeze. He smirked and let out a sigh and raised his left hand and gestured the guards at the back to leave.

“I actually wanted you to do me a little favor, I’ll give you something in return… But first, let me introduce formally.” You raised a brow when he let out a small sigh and fixed his position. 

“Karma Akabane” He smiled and reached for your hand, and gave it a small kiss. “I am a ‘business person’ if I’m going to address myself in a lot more simple and open way. And I am asking you my dear Y/N, for a favor, and I can say it suits you well.” Your eyes widened when you heard your name. Well, he might OR he really as well belongs in the underground society. If he’s eyeing you for a while, he of course gathered information.

“It depends on what is the favor…” You replied formally as if you were in a meeting, but a shade of blush in your face is still shown. “Hmm, I am very glad I picked the perfect woman for this. Straight to the point, the large ugly man over there-“He pointed at the large man drinking earlier, laughing with his men. “Is a very annoying business partner. It’s like, we are selling each other guns and weapons, but he steals some and keeps them to himself, such a greedy glutton.” You returned your gaze to Karma, who’s glaring at the large man, you felt shivers when he was looking at the large man with wrath, if a look can kill, the large man would be dead right now.

“And my job for you is, please go with him so that we could locate his hideout.” 

You thought for a second.

“Why me?” You asked, since you thought of a lot more strategies to do to find the hideout, a lot better than the idea using a woman to seduce the enemy.  
“Hmm, darling~ I would prefer if you don’t ask a lot of questions now, you see, information like these are very confidential. But I promise, if you do well, I will grant every wish you wanted. You can wish to know what the purpose for using you as well is, you can get anything.” You raised a brow. Everything I wanted? 

“I am not sure, my safety is not-” before you finished talking, Karma leaned over you and held your chin, forcing you to look at him straight in the eye. The force was enough to make you look straight at him, but there was grace and cautiousness in it. “Do you really think I would let him take a bite of you? I am a very, possessive man, you know.” You felt your face heat up, you couldn’t do anything at that moment. He is such a tease, you know that even though you just met him. And even if you are a hundred percent aware, nothing can prepare you for his attacks. He smirked and pulled you close for a quick kiss on the lips. He sat back at his chair and crossed his legs. “Do this well, and I’ll grant every wish you want. I assure you your safety, deal?” You lowered your gaze, wishing you can hide your flustered face. You sighed and looked up at him.

“Deal.”

You walked back towards your seat, walked exactly in front of Mr. Taikei, the name Karma said. He gave you a lot of information up there, and for you, it’s not that hard to seduce foolish people. Unless they just point a gun at you.

You saw the bartender asking you with his eyes, you smiled a little and gave him a little shake of the head and mouthed ‘nothing’.

“Excuse me, beautiful~” You stopped from walking as you heard Mr. Taikei’s voice, you looked at him as if you glanced in your shoulder.

‘He likes stern women, he hates “filthy” girly women in the clubs clinging annoyingly at him, play fierce but flirt, act professional and you have his heart’ 

You didn’t bother to reply, and just looked at his way and stood there gracefully. You clutched your tongue inside of your mouth feeling a teasing gaze up there at the glass, as if you just want to pick up a bottle of wine and throw it at Karma…

“You, you look very, very attractive, young lady. Please join me here!” You stared at the men around him, just as drunk as him, and just goofing around, foolishly craving you. You just want to get a bottle and slam their heads.

You smiled a little and walked towards them. “I don’t see why not”

…

“Miss L/N, please, come with me at my house! It’s almost a resort like one, you will love there!” You rolled your eyes and sighed, then you were sat cross-legged and took a glass of wine at the table and drank for a little bit. “Hmm, sure. It’s an honor to see Mr. Taikei’s abode.” You replied as if you were lazy enough to answer. The man giggled and wrapped around his hands on your waist. You flinched not knowing how to remove his annoying hand.

You were struggling, and then a familiar aura was felt, you raised you gaze and saw Karma, he was still wearing the same clothing, but it looks like it’s not him as well. ‘Is he using stealth?’ You stared at his mercury eyes a bit, he noticed you and smirked.

“I think I need to go now” “No wait! Let’s go and visit my house that’s close here, and promise, I’ll send you home afterwards!” You sighed and stood up, walked beside Mr. Taikei, and this annoying pervert kept trying to wrap his hand on your waist. You were a little bit nervous since you were worried about the tracker hidden behind your ear, being covered by your hair.

…

You went out of the limo, a beautiful modern design house greeted you. You can’t hide the amusement in your eyes, and Mr. Taikei laughed and just gestured you to come inside. “You should just spend your time here with me instead of that annoying bar. In here, you’ll enjoy yourself and be alone~” “No thank you, Mr. Taikei…”

You entered inside, you were suspicious of the sudden rush of the guard inside the house. Mr. Taikei kept swinging his hands, ordering the guards, and you just got no idea. You were nervous and just wished Karma will be here soon…

“Please have a seat here in my comfortable sofa, do you want a bottle of red wine?” You nodded in response and waited in the living room. The house was very fancy, you can say that. You started to panic when you felt something off about a room behind the kitchen, at the other side of the wall. “I’m back!” Mr. Taikei shouted while you sighed and fidgeting a little hoping Karma could arrive faster…

You paused for a minute.

What made you trust that man again, at the first place?

You gulped a glass of wine hoping to ease your nervousness.

30 minutes passed, Mr. Taikei was drunk already, while you’re still grasping your composure, but you sure know you’re getting drunk. “Guards? Get us a glass of water. Where are those morons?” “Mr. Taikei, I’ll get us water instead.” You walked towards the kitchen. Seeing Mr. Taikei slowly drifting to sleep, you went behind the wall to see a dark hallway, and seeing a door with a bunch of chains and padlocks around it. Your heart beat fast and you immediately pulled the hairclip in your hair and tried to open the door.

You almost vomited when you saw women lying on the floor, all naked while tied, with blindfolds and gagged. You approached the women slowly and patted their back. “MMHH! MPHHMH!” “Shh, it’s okay now. I’ll get you all out of here…”

You immediately closed the door and went back fast to the living room with glasses of water. “My, you took long enough, Miss L/N.” You poured the water and drank all of the water in your glass, after remembering the image of the girls. Everything went blank when you felt Mr. Taikei’s hands touching your back, and starting to go through your pencil skirt.

“SIR, THE DOOR IS OPEN!” The guard went out from the hallway you went at. You stood still while Mr. Taikei immediately woke up. “FIND IF ANYONE GOT OUT, YOU USELESS PEOPLE” You stood still acting shocked. “What’s happening?” “Nothing, Miss L/N, stay here.”

You almost fooled everyone, until a guard went out of the room holding the hairclip you left at the padlock.

“You-“

You immediately pulled the gun under Mr. Taikei’s coffee table and shot both of the guard’s hand. You saw Mr. Taikei running towards you and covering your mouth and holding your arm from behind, twisting it. Karma’s men entered while starting to shoot the other guards. 

You were starting to feel sick because of the ruckus and also because of the large quantity of wine you drank.

“LET GO OF ME YOU-“ you gasped in shock when you heard a loud gunshot, and you just felt Mr. Taikei’s grip got loosen and he fell at the ground, bleeding. “That’s what you get for doing human trafficking, you fucking glutton. Oh dear are you alright?” You felt sick and dizzy because of the man’s corpse just below you, but Karma immediately caught you and you just felt comfortable lying at his chest. “What’s with the women inside the room…?” “To be honest, were smugglers and it just happened that this idiot here included women for his own good. I didn’t tell you at first, I’m sorry about that. Are you hurt?” You were starting to get dizzy with Karma’s scent, and he started to caress your hair as well. “Hnng… You arrived on time…” You heard Karma let out a snicker, he placed his gun back at his waist and ordered his men to get the women. “Untie the women and give them the clothing we bought, call me if they refuse.” 

“Lady!!!” You slowly opened your eyes when you saw that one woman inside the small room, you placed your hand in Karma’s chest, supporting your balance, while karma’s hand was holding you at your shoulders. “Thank you… Also you sir.” “Thank her all you want, I’m also a bad guy but, your welcome.”

You smiled at the woman and tried to walk towards her and hug her, but you kept losing your balance. “Hug her after you recover from the hangover. This idiot really drowned you in wine so he can take advantage of you eh?” You held your head while you clumsily walked towards the door that leads to the outside. “Y/N!!” you didn’t notice that you slowly drifted forward and fell at the ground, Karma could’ve saved you, but instead, making you two fall at the floor.

“Ow…” “Ah… That hurt a little, be careful.” Karma met your eyes and you can’t even tell what you were doing that time. You were just staring at him. Karma stared back and just smirked a little. Your body reacted itself from the smirk, making your cheeks go red and tightening your arms that’s wrapped at Karma’s neck.  
“Kar...ma” You muttered, making Karma chuckle a little. He placed his arm still behind your shoulder, and the other one holding your waist, pulling you even more close to him. “Now, the two of us is to blame here, dear. I took advantage of you, you seduced me~”

You let out a little moan when karma suddenly kissed you. His grip at your waist was powerful, and he’s aggressively moving inside your mouth. He pulled out and catches his breath, moving to your neck, kissing it slowly that it made you tickle. You didn’t stop yourself from gasping when he suddenly bit you. A devilish chuckle went out as he teased the bite mark on your neck by licking it. He paused and it made you wonder. You caressed his hair and his ear and moved closer to him, licking his lower lip. Then you pulled away and stared at his mercury colored eyes, you felt lost in it… “Why did you stop?” You were half aware-half not of what you are doing, and Karma knows it. “Needy eh? Ah… Let’s just continue later shall we? We need to leave this pesky house of this bastard…” He stood up carrying you in a bridal style, as you walked out of the house…

You never thought getting involved with this man would be dangerous and exciting the same time… But this is juts

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA I just thought of this idea one night while listening to a song. I can;t believe I wrote this successfully ; 0 ; Anyways, just some clarifications WAHAHA Right from the start, Nagisa helped Karma to get to you, and he's the one that provided information to Karma, as the bartender you always talk to - v - Anyways thank you for reading this!


End file.
